


#7345

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, FIx It, Gen, M/M, One Shot, s12e23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fix it. I need fix it fics.





	#7345

The chair would creak each time it rocked forward. It was a soothing sound. It reminded him of the few weeks he had been inside his mother in this chair. The soft rock back and the creak forward had been like a lullaby, her voice singing softly of promises of love and paradise and an angel watching over him. 

He had assumed the angel, this celestial being that would raise him, would be the first face he saw. He had shared power with Castiel, felt his grace, and would know him on sight. This man before him of above average height and in need of a haircut was not Castiel. 

Jack needed to find Castiel. 

He found him, well….what was left of him, crumpled on the ground outside, wings burned into the ground and spread out to either side of his vessel. Another man was kneeling next to him, body shaking and head buried somewhere in his dad’s coat. 

He looked at the scene before him and studied the wings for a moment. Then, he laughed. He laughed loudly and joyously, his first laugh, and once he was done he couldn’t wait to laugh again. 

The man who had been kneeling next to his dad had lifted his head said something in anger, hands still gripping the coat and eyes red. 

Jack ignored him and leaned down to pick up the vessel. 

“Look at the wings,” he whispered when the man tried to pull Castiel’s vessel from him. 

The man refused, still holding on to the vessel. 

“Those aren’t his wings,” he said. The man fighting him stopped resisting. He seemed to be conflicted before finally removing his hands. 

“He’s alive? You can bring him back to me? To us?” The man asked. 

“Of course. Have a little faith.” 

Then he left.


End file.
